Especial de San Valentín: ξℓ dιℓεmα dεℓ ραsτεℓ
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Hinata hace un pastel para Naruto por el día de San Valentín. Atraviesa "grandes" obstáculos solo para entregarle su pastel a ¿Sasuke? Naruto, desilusionado vuelve a su casa a las 00:30 sin ningun chocolate ¿qué ocurre que todos lo persiguen?
1. El dilema del pastel

_¡Hola amigos! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Bueno, técnicamente fue ayer, pues en mi país ya son las 00:25, así que media hora después, puedo festejarlo con un fic que terminé hace unos minutos... es la primera vez que hago uno de Naruto, y sinceramente amo como quedarían Sasuke y Hinata por lo opuestos que son... jeje, es cuestión de gustos, aunque apoyo también el naruhina, (cualquiera que no tenga que ver con Sakura me cae bien, para ser honesta xD)... así que espero que no me tiren muchos tomates, por fis :) _

_Espero que les guste la historia, no es la mejor, pero hice un esfuerzo_

_FlorwerGreen_

**Especial San Valentín: El dilema del pastel**

**by: FlorwerGreen**

-E-espero que a Naruto le guste esto –Dijo sonrojándose mientras caminaba-. H-Hinata, eres v-valiente, una temeraria en el amor –Se dijo riéndose de sí misma mientras cuidaba que el regalo no se balanceara demasiado.

El regalo se trataba de una torta casera de crema, con un corazón dibujado en el centro.

-Me p-pasé toda la t-tarde horneándolo y decorándolo, espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo cuando lo miro –Dijo sin pensar.

-Así que te lo comes con la mirada, buena forma de expresarlo –Dijo una mujer a su lado.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡T-TenTen! ¡Yo, y-yo… n-no m-me c-como…! –Gritó asustada mientras casi se le cae el pastel.

-¡Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué llevas ahí para Naruto? –Preguntó interrumpiéndola antes que se atragantara con su propia saliva mientras señalaba su caja envuelta con papel de regalo.

-¡¿C-Cómo s-sabes q-que e-es p-para N-Naru…?

-Tranquila, si sigues así vas a empezar a deletrear –Dijo sonriendo mientras le tocaba el hombre en señal de apoyo-, es obvio que es para Naruto, ¿para quién más si no? Bueno –Empezó un tanto molesta-, pues podría ser para Neji, pero no cuenta mucho, porque es tu primo… a menos que… ¡sea para Kiba! O quizás te le quieras declarar a Shino… o quizás a Shikamaru… me imagino que a Lee no porque… bueno tú sabes, es un tanto extraño, entonces como ultima opción nos queda a Chou…

-¡Sí, sí, es para Naruto! –Dijo dejando el tartamudeo a un lado para que dejara de nombrar a posibles chicos, eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¡Que emocionante! –Exclamó la castaña mientras sacudía levemente la bolsa que traía en las manos-, ¿Y le envías una nota declarándole tu amor?

-Emmm… errr… yo –Empezó mientras levantaba la caja y le señalaba la carta que estaba pegada a un costado.

-¡Ay qué romántico!

-S-sí, lo más romántico f-fue cuando me crucé a K-Kiba –Dijo apenada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó curiosa.

"_Una vez que pase por casa a envolver el pastel que horneé en la casa de Kurenai-sensei, podré entregárselo a Naruto" Pensaba ilusionada mientras llevaba el pastel recién todavía tibio en un embase de plástico._

_-¿Qué llevas ahí Hinata? –Preguntó Kiba delante de ella._

_-¡Ah! M-Me asustaste Kiba, casi se me cae el pastel –Dijo Hinata mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_Kiba olió el exquisito aroma que despedía el pastel, y sonrió con confianza._

_-¿Y ya está listo? –Preguntó sonriendo más._

_-No, solo le falta envolverse –Dijo mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa._

_-¡Gracias, Hinata, en verdad no hace falta, me encanta así, eres tan dulce, feliz San Valentín! –Exclamó mientras le quitaba el pastel de las manos._

_-¿Q-Qué? ¡No Kiba! –Gritó al ver que el muchacho yo sacaba del embase._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! –Kiba se acercó intentando besarla en los labios, pero una colorada Hinata se movió para que el beso llegara a su ojo._

_-¡Au! –Dijo sobándose el ojo-, Kiba, lo lamento, ese regalo es… para otra persona._

_-¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó enojado._

_-D-Después saldré a repartir los chocolates para los amigos._

_-¿Amigos? –Preguntó desolado mientras Hinata le quitaba el pastel y lo volvía a colocar en el embase-. ¡No me digas que es para Naruto! –Supuso enojado-, ¡Arg, lo voy a matar por quedarse con tu corazón y mi pastel!_

_-¡Nos vemos luego Kiba! –Gritó Hinata mientras se alejaba a los saltos. Lo último que necesitaba era que otro chico mal interpretara las cosas._

-Jaja, pobre Kiba, quedó muy desilusionado, eres toda una rompecorazones Hinata –Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-¿Qué llevas t-tú, TenTen? –Preguntó señalando tímidamente la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿E-Esto? P-Pues… e-esto es… -Empezó colorada.

-Wow, y-ya te p-pareces a mí –Dijo riendo-, espero que sea para mi primo Neji, ya que no estaba de humor.

-¿Por qué, qué le sucedió? –Preguntó intrigada.

-P-Pues…

_-¡Listo! Envuelto para Naruto –Dijo satisfecha con su hermoso envoltorio de corazones. Lo había guardado para una ocasión especial desde hacía varios 14 de febrero, cuando tuviera el coraje para darle un regalo a Naruto-, ¡A-Ahora el moño!_

_Mientras le colocaba el enorme y coqueto moño amarillo pensaba sobre qué escribiría su carta de declaración… tal vez basándose en una invitación para una cita… "No, pensará que soy solo una chiquilla ilusionada y soñadora" Pensó. Pero, ¿qué acaso no se ilusionaba y soñaba con Naruto?_

_Hinata sonrió tontamente mientras pensaba en otro tema para la carta… quizás un poema sobre lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos azules "No, eso le parecería cursi, además no soy buena escribiendo poemas" Volvió a retractarse en sus pensamientos._

_Hinata siguió pensando en un buen comienzo para su declaración._

_-Hinata, ¿qué tienes ahí? –Escuchó preguntar detrás._

_-¡Oh, primo! –Exclamó ruborizándose-, e-es s-solo…_

_-Huele a pastel –Dijo sonriendo levemente, una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero cargada de felicidad._

_-S-Sí –Confirmó sonriendo cálidamente._

_-Agradezco este gesto hacia tu primo –Dijo abrazándola fraternalmente-, sé que no nunca he sido muy expresivo, pero gracias por quererme tal cual soy. Tú sabes que eres como una hermanita para…_

_-N-Neji… este pastel no es para ti –Dijo sonriendo en modo de disculpas-, más tarde empezaré a entregar los chocolates para la familia, hay uno para ti, otro para papá…_

_-¡¿Qué no sabe que lo más importante es la familia primero? ¡¿Para quién es, eh? ¡No me digas que es para el Uzumaki ese!_

_-P-Primo –Empezó._

_-¡Nada de "primo", lo voy a matar por estar acosándote, eres muy joven para esa clase de pretendientes, es mi deber de hermano mayor, aunque sea su primo solamente, eso no le da derecho a ese Uzumaki a propasarse!_

_Hinata corrió afuera antes que su padre la viera, temiendo que pudiese reaccionar peor. Su primo la sobreprotegía mucho. Hinata sabía que Neji estaba enamorado de otra chica, sin embargo, los celos de hermano mayor los tenía tanto para ella como para Hanabi._

-B-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí, es para N-Neji –Dijo TenTen un poco avergonzada.

Hinata sonrió sabiendo lo mucho que su primo se alegraría. Solo esperaba que se le olvidaran sus instintos fraternales asesinos pronto.

-¿Y en qué momento escribiste la carta antes de encontrarte conmigo? –La voz de TenTen la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ya que lo m-mencionas…

_Hinata revisó la carta una vez más mientras pensaba en qué más agregar o que tachar y borrar._

_-Hola Hinata –Una voz se escuchó a su izquierda, del lado antes vacío del banco-, ¿Qué haces aquí sola en la plaza?_

_-Hola Shino, p-pues… estoy –Se detuvo al ver como su amigo miraba muy fijo en obsequio-, bueno, me voy –Dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se levantaba-, nos vemos Shino, debo entregarle este pastel a Naruto, luego te entregaré el chocolate que hice para mis amigos –Dijo empezando a correr._

_Se llamó tonta, pues sabía que Shino nunca haría nada tonto, él no era así, no, seguramente él la comprendería y…_

_-¡QUÉ CHOCOLATE NI NADA, QUIERO PASTEL, SHINO QUIERE PASTEL! –Gritaba Shino detrás de ella mientras la perseguía._

_-¡AHHHH!_

-Se puede decir que hoy el San Valentín te trajo todo un reto –Dijo TenTen riendo-. Bueno Hinata, nos vemos luego para intercambiar chocolates, debo llevarle esto a Neji, espero que todo resulte bien.

-Seguro, f-futura c-cuñada –Dijo Hinata sonriente.

TenTen se sonrojó tremendamente y se fue, entonces Hinata corrió en dirección contraria hasta la casa de Naruto.

Dejó el pastel frente a la casa de Naruto y se esperó detrás de un árbol, sintiéndose nerviosa. Al cerrar los ojos un momento, escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero cuando volteó a espiar, la puerta se cerró.

Hinata suspiró, no había sido atenta.

-¿Cómo se enteran que estoy aquí? –Dijo Sasuke mirando el regalo envuelto en papel de corazones-, si cambiamos de casa con el idiota de Naruto para que se comiera todos los chocolates… odio el chocolate, sin embargo –Dijo mirando con odio la montaña de chocolates en forma de corazón con cartas, bombones, flores, ¡y hasta peluches!-, soy demasiado descuidado, y "ellas" me vigilan el día completo. Shikamaru tiene razón, las mujeres son un fastidio. Deberé hacer el cambio con Naruto apenas termine el día.

Sasuke miró nuevamente el paquete.

-Patético –Susurró viendo la carta y al abrir el regalo encontró una hermosa torta de crema-, ¿qué? Pero… ¿cómo?

Se levantó inmediatamente a buscar un plato y una cuchara, hacía días que no se veía nada dulce que no fuera chocolate… Mientras no lo vieran… ¡podría comer a gusto!

Al terminarse una porción bastante grande, miró la carta con curiosidad. ¡Nadie sabía cuanto le gustaba el pastel de crema! Bueno, nadie excepto la cocinera del pastel… pero, ¿y si era cocinero? ¡En estos días Sasuke Uchiha se podía esperar cualquier cosa entre sus fans!

Sasuke se acercó –como si estuviese asechando a un enemigo, lenta y cuidadosamente fue hacia la carta-, y abrió el sobre.

_Mira, no sé como decirte esto sin sonrojarme o tartamudear. No quería escribir tanta cursilería junta, que quizás tirarías después… por eso preferí, antes de una carta larga, una nota pequeña que quedara en tu memoria, espero que disfrutes este pastel, y que pienses que hay alguien que desea tu felicidad más que nada. Nunca te acosé, nunca te perseguí, solo me limité a admirarte de lejos… por eso llegué a conocerte, y me empezaste a importar tanto para decir: Sé que te gusta Sakura, pero mientras te vea feliz, lo seré yo también… _

_Feliz San Valentín, de parte de Hinata Hyuga_

Sasuke sonrió mientras doblaba la carta. Esa era la única chica que le caía bien, simplemente porque no existía en su mundo, pero… algo dentro de él se movió y sonrió un poquito más.

El timbre sonó.

Sasuke fue a abrir, y se encontró con la misma Hinata Hyuga. Tenía la cabeza gacha, jugaba con sus dedos y tartamudeaba cosas incoherentes

-Yo… no te exijo que me quieras, solo quiero que seas –Alcanzó a escuchar. Sonrió malvadamente mientras la tomaba de una mano. Hinata se estremeció mientras los colores subías más a sus mejillas-. ¡Feliz San Valentín Nar…! ¡¿Sasuke? –Exclamó al levantar la vista.

-¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba la molesta de Sakura? –Preguntó mientras la empujaba hacia dentro de la casa… tendría suficiente tiempo hasta que llegara Naruto.

-¡Maldita sea, ya son las 00:30 y Sasuke no ha llegado! ¡Ya pasó San Valentín y no recibí ningún chocolate de las admiradoras de Sasuke! Rayos… tengo hambre… ¡debería haber pedido ramen, pero me confié esperando el chocolate todo el día! Rayos, rayos, rayos, es el peor San Valentín de mi vida –Decía Naruto mientras salía caminando de los dominios Uchiha.

-¡Ahí estás, te voy a hacer puré, nadie le roba el corazón a Hinata, y al mismo tiempo mi pastel! –Gritó Kiba con un kunai en la mano.

-¡Tranquilo, Hinata no me dio nada! –Gritó corriendo, en un intento de calmar a Kiba.

-¡Mientes!

-¡AHHHH!

–¡Alto! –Una voz le habló al frente. Naruto se detuvo cansado, al ver que había superado un poco a Kiba.

-¡Ah, hola Neji! escucha, necesito tu ayuda resulta que Kiba…

-¡Nadie acosa ni se propasa con mi prima, te voy a dar una lección!

-¡P-Pero, yo no toqué a Hinata, ni la vi el día de hoy! –Aclaró nervioso.

-¡Mientes!

-¡AHHHH!

Otra vez, Naruto se encontró escapando de dos muchachos sin una razón clara. Hasta que vio más adelante a Shino, quién lo miraba fijamente.

-Shino, qué bien amigo, escucha, a Kiba y a Neji se les ha metido en la cabeza que Hinata me a dado algo y que me he estado propasando con ella pero…

-Shino quiere pastel –Dijo Shino sombríamente.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡SHINO QUIERE PASTEL! –Gritó mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo tiraba.

Naruto salió corriendo luego de esquivar el ataque de Shino. Vio como Neji y Kiba a lo lejos.

-¡No tengo tu pastel! –Le gritó desesperado a Shino.

-¡Mientes!

-¡AHHHH!

**Fin**

Review?

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

_Olvidé poner que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla. Ya es tarde, pero a pedido, hice este capítulo extra. ¡Gracias x sus comentarios, me alegrra haber tendio exito! estoy un poco dormida y me van a castigar si no me despego de la compu en este instante, como ayer me castigaron a la misma hora (1:00 am) xD cuando escribi el primer capitulo, en fin, no puedo responderles por eso. Quiero pedirles disculpas porque releei el primer capitulo y tenia varios errores de redacción. Ademas yo soy el tipo de persona que describe mas los sentimientos y el ambiente en vez de usar dialogos, pero ayer estaba tan apurada y dormida que se me acababa el dia de San Valentin que escribi rapido sin poder describir y explicar, ¡ni siquiera revise! bueno pero ya esta, espero que disfruten el capitulo, y de nuevo ¡mil gracias por esos alentadores comentarios! espero cumplir por lo menos la mitad de sus expectativas con este capitulo,que tambien puede tener algunos errores de redaccion. Si tengo algun error haganmelo saber, la critica constructiva siempre es buena ^^ Gracias de nuevo :)_

_Saludos,_

_FlorwerGreen_

**Capítulo Especial: Sentimientos encontrados**

**by: FlorwerGreen**

Grité horrorizada al sentir como me jalaban hacia dentro… pero, no estaba Naruto… él que me había metido en su casa era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Y por todo lo que había pasado para entregarle el pastel a Naruto!

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba la molesta de Sakura? –Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente. ¡Vaya San Valentín que se había ligado! Una torta de crema con una chica Hyuuga.

-P-Pues… b-bueno… y-yo… emmm –Era lógico que tartamudeara más de la cuenta ¡estaba frente a Sasuke Uchiha! La persona más intimidante… incluso más que Neji ¡o que su padre mismo! Era lógico que tartamudeara, y también era lógico que notara como las graciosas nubecitas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Um? –Sasuke miró la chica desvanecida que tenía entre sus brazos. No, definitivamente no podría disfrutar de la compañía de su reciente declarada Hyuuga, así que solo le quedaba la torta de crema… ¡bueno, no era un mal consuelo!

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia el sofá de Naruto.

"No es tan fea" Pensó Sasuke al tiempo que volvía hacia la mesa, a pocos pasos del sofá, para disfrutar de la exquisita torta, pero… por alguna razón, no pudo sacarle la vista de encima.

Esperaría a que reaccionara y luego la bombardearía de preguntas de porqué le había declarado su amor de forma tan patética… admitía que la carta no había sido ni melosa ni largamente cursi como todas sus fans le escribían –no es que se molestara en leerlas, claro que no ¡era Sasuke Uchiha! No necesitaba de tontas cartas para subirse la autoestima, ¡no! Para nada, solamente se recordaba lo atractivo y lo sensual que era con las cartas, pero, nada más-, sin embargo, la torta por más cursi que fuera, tenía un sabor espectacular, y estaba seguro que se la acabaría antes de que la Hyuuga despertara y tuviera que despedirse de su orgullo. Es decir, la torta era para él ¿a que no? Solamente, el echo que lo viera acabarse una torta entera él solo, lo incomodaba… no tenía reputación de glotón, ¡menos de gordo! Solamente estaba un poco… rellenito.

-Pues mañana volveré al entrenamiento duro –Se dijo. Por supuesto que su autoestima estaba intacta, por Dios ¡él era Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del más poderoso clan! Ningunos kilitos de más, ni ningunas tontas cartas de fanáticas le medirían su orgullo masculino.

Sasuke suspiró por las tonterías que estaba pensando, malgastando sus neuronas y minutos de su vida en esas cosas estúpidas… era obvio que en estos días el grandioso e inigualable Sasuke Uchiha se le ablandaba un poco el cerebro.

-¡O quizás se me está pegando lo Naruto! –Exclamó algo asustado.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la Hyuuga tratando de alejar sus pensamientos tontos… Había pensado divertirse con ella, enamorándola, confundiéndola… debía admitir que le divertía jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, por más retorcido que fuese, y lo que más amaba era la parte final, cuando la chica le caía la desilusión como un balde de agua fría, ya fuera con una escena pública o privada, se divertía arrebatándoles sus tontas ilusiones… quizás se sentía mejor porque quería hacerles sentir a todos como él había sufrido cuando le habían arrebatado a él su felicidad, sus sueños y su familia. Su diversión era retorcida, sin embargo, nunca lo llenaba el sufrimiento de otras personas, por más que intentara e intentara, jamás era suficiente.

Volvió a mirar a la joven que tenía a su merced. Se veía débil y tierna al mismo tiempo… frágil y dulce… imaginarla con el corazón destrozado no era divertido en lo absoluto.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ¿pero qué le pasaba? ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha, él amaba el sufrimiento ajeno, él era temido y venerado al mismo tiempo por el dolor y el miedo de las demás personas! Definitivamente esos días lo ablandaban. Se sentía estúpidamente sentimental. Odiaba sentirse así. Le recordaba las veces que su madre lo besaba en las frentes por las noches, o cuando le decía cuanto lo amaba. ¡Rayos, esa débil tonta debía desaparecer de su vista, su sola presencia le traía recuerdos que quería enterrar!

-N-Naruto…

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba soñando… ¡y no estaba soñando con él, si no con su amigo!

Sintió como un golpe seco en su interior. Su ego había sido tremendamente herido.

-Pequeña, débil, tonta –Masculló enojado. Esa niña se creía con el derecho de darle un pastel –exquisito, por cierto-, una carta de declaración ¡y luego soñar con Naruto! ¡¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loca? ¡Eso era inadmisible, inconcebible, un ultraje, un insulto hacia toda su persona! ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha, por amor al cielo! Toda chica se moría por estar con él, y esa tonta y débil chica susurraba el nombre del idiota de Naruto… Sintió otro golpe seco en su interior.

-¿Dónde e-estoy? –Su melódica voz volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Él la miró furioso.

-Pues estás en la casa de Naruto –Dijo soltando cada palabra como veneno-, y estás conmigo –Agregándole arrogancia al comentario se acercó a ella, asechándola, acorralándola. Nadie lo ignoraba después de esos regalos ¡y menos en San Valentín! Nadie lo miraría con indiferencia. Nadie.

-¿S-S-Sasuk-ke? –Tartamudeó aterrorizada mientras retrocedía tanto como el sofá donde estaba sentada se lo permitiera.

A Sasuke le agradó escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz. Algo de su ego había sido recuperado.

-Sí, yo, Sasuke Uchiha –Confirmó mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata, sonriendo engreídamente-, sé lo mucho que querías esto, es lo que decías en la carta ¿no? –Dijo mientras se arrimaba a ella. De repente toda su furia se había esfumado, solo sentía el latente deseo de tomar a esa chica que se había atrevido a ignorarlo en sueños, y borrarle de su memoria a Naruto. Nunca se había preocupado por los pensamientos de sus fans hacia él… pero… ella era distinta. Quería que sus labios se hincharan por sus besos, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por sus caricias, que sus ojos únicamente se fijaran en él, y que de sus labios solamente surgiera "Sasuke" entre suspiros y gemidos.

Se acercó más a Hinata, quedando prácticamente arriba de ella. El deseo se desencadenó en él al rozar con su piel… tenía un sentimiento extraño en su interior al ver esos pálidos pero hermosos ojos. El deseo ya lo conocía, pero había algo más… algo creciente, un sentimiento que podía crecer así como el odio… pero este sentimiento era tan cálido… tan nuevo, tan sincero y puro.

Se asustó un poco, y aunque su típica coraza en su interior intentó cerrarse pidiéndole que se alejara de aquella muchacha, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus instintos.

Cuando estaba apunto de besarla, esa hermosa voz, tan candente como insinuante –al menos a sus oídos-, lo detuvo.

-S-Sasuke, c-creo que hubo u-una c-confusión –Dijo Hinata aprovechando la confusión del Uchiha para salir de sus brazos y caminar lejos del sofá. El calor que había experimentado la había asustado mucho, y un sentimiento profundo y extraño ante esos ojos brillantes y negros a la vez la hizo estremecerse-, la t-torta y la c-carta eran para N-Naruto.

El Uchiha hizo desaparecer su deseo en un instante. Un nuevo calor se apoderó de él: la furia… pero además de su orgullo herido, pudo notar otro sentimiento… algo no agradable, unas ganas interminables de matar a su amigo, y a cualquiera que se le acercara a esa muchacha… algo que sin saberlo, meses después, descubriría como "celos y posesión".

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Y-yo e-esperaba e-encontrarme a N-Naruto –Dijo ella apenada tratando de calmar su corazón.

Sasuke la miró enojado, pero decidió calmarse. Perder la compostura no era propio de un Uchiha… ¡Y él no era cualquier Uchiha, él era Sasuke Uchiha, rey de la frialdad, la calma y la indiferencia!

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

-P-Pero…

-Dije, te llevaré a tu casa –Repitió en tono más severo.

...

-Gra-gracias por acompañarme, S-Sasuke –Dijo Hinata apenada porque el Uchiha había tenido que cargarla hasta allí. Aún se sentía débil por el desmayo.

-Hmp –Expresó solamente.

-B-Bueno, nos v-vemos –Dijo Hinata tímidamente mientras se alejaba hacia su casa.

-Por cierto, mañana frente a la Academia a las seis. Sé puntual –Dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Q-QUÉ? –Gritó confundida.

-Mañana a las seis. Sé puntual, detesto la impuntualidad. Llámalo cita si quieres –Y al terminar de decir esto se marchó.

-Dios –Murmuró sintiéndose nerviosa y débil. Ese Uchiha le producía escalofríos, aún más que Naruto… ¿qué era ese acercamiento que habían tenido? ¿Qué era esa electricidad que habían intercambiado, esa sensación de atracción que los unía?

Se sorprendió que al entrar, encontró a un Neji, un poco desarreglado.

-¿Sabes que hora es, verdad? –Preguntó en tono severo.

-Lo lamento primo, yo solo… me quedé en la casa de… Sakura, por eso olvidé entregar todos los chocolates –Se excusó sin saber que hora era. Sabía que de su casa había salido a las ocho… ¿Cuánto había tardado en la casa de Naruto, con Sasuke?

-Está bien, que bueno que tu padre tuvo que irse para no notar tu ausencia, después de todo, ya me encargué de cualquier acosador que te moleste, lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a propasarse –Dijo Neji mientras salía de la sala principal.

¿Acosador? Seguramente su primo había tenido algún encuentro con un chico que la había mirado un segundo, y ya lo llamaba "acosador". Como fuera, lo pensaría mañana, estaba cansada y estaba segura que los nervios por volver a ver a Sasuke no la dejarían dormir fácilmente.

...

Sasuke caminó a su casa sintiéndose todavía confundido.

-¿S-Sasuke?

Una voz ronca y cargada de dolor lo hizo detenerse.

-Idiota –Respondió él acercándose a Naruto, quién se encontraba tirado en un banco, en el parque de Konoha-, no te ves bien, quiero decir, peor que siempre, ¿qué te pasó?

-Kiba, Shino y Neji me atacaron, por un pastel, Hinata y no entendí más… me defendí, pero costó, además Akamaru se puso pesado ahora que creció ¿sabes? –Dijo sonriendo apenas.

-Hmp, debo irme –Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia mientras pretendía retomar su camino.

-¡¿Qué? ¿No puedes ayudarme?

-Tengo prisa –Dijo sonriendo levemente-, además una pila de chocolates te espera en tu casa.

-¿Cho-chocalates? –La cara del rubio se iluminó mientras recobraba fuerzas y pasaba de ser un viejo inválido al adolescente imperativo de siempre.

Sasuke lo vio correr en dirección a la casa Uzumaki. Le habían hecho un favor, ahora ya no tenía deseos de golpearlo, ya habían hecho el trabajo por él. Bien sabía que los sentimientos no se iban de un día para el otro, le costaría sacarle a Hinata de la cabeza el nombre "Naruto", pero por lo que había sentido con ella, estaba seguro que ella algo había sentido con él… no, no sería tan difícil como parecía, mañana empezaría con el primer paso, y no pararía hasta que Hinata solo pudiese pensar en él.

-Otro simple reto –Dijo confiado mientras emprendía el camino hacia los dominios Uchiha. Aunque no sabía que en el transcurso, él sería el primero que no pudiese pensar en otra que no fuera en ella: Hinata.

**Fin**

_¿Review?_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
